


i see a salty message written in the eaves

by goreallegore



Series: i wanna make you happy (wanna make you feel alive) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreallegore/pseuds/goreallegore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Niall says yes. So, they head out with Louis’ drawstring hanging to her back Niall’s phone tucked in the pocket of her dress, as they get on her scooter - Niall bought another helmet. It’s neon green because Louis likes bright things. It hurts her eyes, but it makes Louis happy so. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or; summer's ending, there is a girl who hates sand, a pretty boy and a vampire who is just trying to get by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see a salty message written in the eaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outwardbound93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outwardbound93/gifts), [theamazingpeterparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingpeterparker/gifts).



> selfishly in love with this verse so what can you do *insert shrug emoji*

Louis is sprawled out on Niall’s bed, her head hanging off the edge as she blows her bubblegum, pops it, and does it all over again. Niall wants to reach out and poke it or take it from her mouth, maybe, she can ask if they can kiss because they did once upon a time and Niall would very much like to have the experience again. 

 

“This is boring,” Louis notes, potentially having lost her staring contest with the ceiling. She gets up on her knees, her crop top riding up. It says ‘ _ NEVERMIND’  _  in all capital letters and bold and in black. She’s wearing a her snapback backwards, and the choice of eyeliner for today is electric blue. Niall wants to ask if she could possibly help her put some on later, but doesn’t know if she should. 

 

“Could go to the beach,” Niall suggests, shrugging. She hasn’t entertained a human in ages, but somehow Louis’ stuck by most of summer. They collected seashells the other day and brought back some sand to add to Niall’s ever growing collection. 

 

Louis groans, “Bor- _ ing _ . We go to the beach everyday, Ni.” She crawls across the span of the large bed, the swoop of her neck hanging low, so Niall looks down not sure if she should look. She’s sitting on the rug cross-legged. “How about you take me somewhere vampires go to? I’m sure you are part of a cult, I’ve read you usually stay close, or in the general vicinity. Unless you’re a rogue. Are you? Are you  _ rogue _ ?”

 

Niall itches her ankle, until there are uneven nail scratches marring her pale skin, the red rushing in and then out. 

 

Louis seems to catch the hint so she gives up, “Ok, fine, be all mysterious. I’m calling Harry.” Niall feels antsy at that. She doesn’t know why, but whenever the girl mentions the lad, Niall gets furious or uneasy. It’s not her fault Louis decided to invade all her space and now she’s stuck hearing about a boy with bouncy curls.She’s never even been bothered to be introduced to. 

 

“I’ve never met him,” Niall points, and Louis raises her brow pointedly, popping another bubble. “Who invited you along, love?” She teases, but Niall frowns. Alright, she had to meet up with Eoghan anyway. 

 

Niall gets up brushing her dress, flattening the creases, and trudges out of the room, Louis hot on her heels. Niall picks up the clay pot Louis had made at the impromptu pottery class they’d taken two weeks ago and never returned to, and shows to throw it out, when Louis yelps, “HEY! THAT TOOK A LOT OF TIME AND EFFORT.”

 

Niall turns, protruding her hip to the side, “ You gonna stop being a little bitch, then?”

 

Louis gapes at her like a fish out of water, pouting, “Fine. Sorry, you can come with.”

 

Niall puts the odd looking pot down on the bureau and smiles, “No, thank you. I have to meet up with Eoghan, anyway.”

 

Louis knits her eyebrows together, it makes her look infinitely younger, Niall thinks. The way her mouth purses, and she’s saying, “Who’s Eoghan? And why do you seem so happy to see him?”

 

Niall smiles, sweet and unguarded because Louis makes her feel that way. Makes her feel like it’s okay to float a little even if things have gone wrong before. “My best mate,” she exaggerates, running a hand through her hair. She’s opted on letting it hang down today. 

 

Louis tilts her head, “So, no Harry?” 

 

Niall says yes. So, they head out with Louis’ drawstring hanging to her back Niall’s phone tucked in the pocket of her dress, as they get on her scooter - Niall bought another helmet. It’s neon green because Louis likes bright things. It hurts her eyes, but it makes Louis happy so.  

 

Niall used to think that if she ever let another human being into her life it would turn it upside down and she’d feel the emptiness resonate more than before. But right now she doesn’t know what she feels she just knows when the sun goes down and it’s time for Louis to head home, there’s a tugging that she can’t seem to tether from. 

 

They pass buildings that have become permanent in her memory, she could probably name when and how each and everyone of them came to be, she has memorized all the exteriors like the words to her favorite song. They come to a stop at a grade school, there are children running round and Niall parks her scooter in the lot. Louis tossing her helmet to Niall and running towards a boy about an inch or three taller than Niall. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and has an olive green bandana wrapped around his head, holding his hair back. He’s the boy from the bar. 

 

Niall squints, unlatching her helmet and hanging it on the handle of her scooter. Brushes her dress down, wrong day to wear it, but she liked it so she put it on. She should’ve worn spandex under it just in case. 

 

Louis drags her friend towards Niall, “H, this is Niall. Niall, this is Harry. Capeesh? Capeesh.”

 

Harry chuckles, he has starlet dimples and deserves to be the spokesperson for colgate or something with a mouth like that. Niall notices the curve of his lips, and they’re plump and she has the urge to bite him. Ironically, she is a vampire. Harry shakes her hand, before saying, “Never told me your summer romance was such a stunner, Lou.”

 

Harry flirts more than Louis, enough that it could go under the ‘other’ section of  his resume where people usually put down notable achievements or characteristics.  _ Harry Styles, your resident flirtee _ . Niall maintains a firm handshake, and says, “Could say the same for you. Did the James Dean day-dream look come with genetics or the fairy bits helped with?”

 

Harry gawks at her, and Niall double takes looking at Louis, who’s well surprised, and then in a flash she’s livid, turning to face Harry and raising her finger pointedly. “You’re a fairy? You’re a  _ fucking _ fairy? Oh, for god’s sake!”

Harry curls into himself genuinely afraid of Louis’ wrath, Niall gathers, raising his hands - palms outwards - defensively, “It is sorta supposed to be a secret.”

 

“Oh my god,” Louis groans, having some sort of light bulb go off, “That’s how you built that ice castle for Lottie’s sixteenth. You fucking whisked it up with a wand or some shit. Oh, my god. Harry, I’m a bloody parapsychologist! And my best friends a fairy! How am I so dull?”

 

“Oh, honey,” Harry croons. “Liam’s a werewolf so he lied too?”

 

Louis jumps about 10 feet in the air, ok, not even a feet but it seems dramatic enough to Niall. “I’m gonna murder both of you,” she yelps, and Niall wonders how strange it must be to be human. So, alive, so fragile, so  _ so malleable _ . Niall wonders, if they break easy. 

 

Harry turns to look at Niall, and his eyes are soft, and he’s a faerie, with honey colored wings and cocao-brown swirls on them. Niall wants to touch them, memorize each curve and swirl, and the texture. Niall wants to ask Harry so many things. Niall doesn’t. 

 

“You’re a vampire,” Harry says, and Louis calms down, but still defensive. She moves towards Niall as if she’s going to protect him say Harry decides to pounce on him or something, which he wouldn’t. Faeries are far from docile, but they’re inherently pacifists. 

 

Niall nods, her words tight in her throat. She wants to ask Harry so much. Louis looks in-between them, settling her hands on her hips, “Ok, beanpole, you going to take us to fairy land or what? You said you had something fun in mind to do.”

 

Harry nods eagerly, “The best. But you two would need swimsuits.”

 

“I swear if it’s the freakin’ beach I’ll go Anakin Skywalker on you and bury you and your fairy clan in it,” Louis threatens, as Niall falls into step with them. They walk towards Harry’s car which is a beat-up mustang, and get in, the air not stale like she’d imagined. It’s clean and smells like lavender. 

 

Niall reaches down and itches her ankle, and wishes it was later at night, she already feels drained. There is a lull of music thrumming from the speakers when she hears Harry saying, “Preposterous. Calling us a clan is equivalent to being a cult. We refer to ourselves as the goodly people.”

 

Louis groans one more time before swatting Harry’s arm. 

 

They drive past mountains, and the trees standing tall along the concrete highway gives Niall hope, amongst all the loneliness life grows. But then she thinks about how she isn’t alive at all, no, not like Harry who’ll die like the rest of them. Niall will always be alive, or not, she doesn’t know what is worse. She’s lost in thought when Louis reaches back and grabs her wrist, stroking where the faint pulse lies, and says, “You gonna pass out on me, champ?”

 

Niall grins, “Who’s gonna kick your ass with the waterfall jump if I do?”

 

Harry raises his hands in defeat, “C’mon, man! You keep ruining all my plans.” Niall can see him smiling through the rearview mirror. 

 

They trek a trail which is harder for her because her dress keeps proving to get in the way, she has half a mind to rip it apart, but then Harry helps her up the last spot and she can’t help but notice the way Louis is eyeing them. She feels a twinge in the pit of her stomach and thinks back to the warm brown set of eyes she’d had to let go off and inhales, deeply. 

 

That’s when Harry says, “Hey.” It’s soft, unhindered, and not meant for anyone else’s ears, “It gets better.”

 

They get inside of the cave and can hear the wild rush of the waterfall, the water crashing against the rocks several feet below them, and the noise is comforting. Almost settles the perpetual ringing that Niall can’t get rid off. 

 

Louis screams, happily, “This is absolutely sick. You’ve out done yourself, tit.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes, grinning, “Thanks, I guess.” Louis takes it as her cue to start undressing, she easily pulls off her shirt and shimmies down her jeans, save her bandeau and underwear. Niall feels the tips of her ears burn, and when she doesn’t move to get out of her dress, Louis skips towards her, “Hey, love.”

 

Niall bites her lips, giddy and ecstatic, emotions she’d long forgotten. But Louis does that, makes the fading pulse thrum faster and harder, and somehow Niall forgets what it’s like to not breathe. Louis grazes the hem of her dress with the tip of her finger and asks, “Can I?” 

 

And for Louis, yeah. Anything and more. 

 

“Yeah,” she hopes she’s heard. Which she is, of course. Louis pulls Niall’s dress up, Niall’s phone promptly falling to the ground, but she can’t spare a second look, and it get’s stuck around her face so Niall lifts her arms and Louis tugs it enough that Niall can see, the dress hanging off her head and leans forward, breaths apart, “May I?”

 

And Niall giggles, to which Louis giggles, and they press their mouths together, the seams fitting together like a memory piece, and Louis inches forward, slipping her tongue in Niall’s mouth. Licking and playing with Niall’s tongue, and it’s fun and  _ exciting _ . She pulls back for air, lips slick with saliva, and licks around them. 

 

“See you at the bottom, honey,” and it’s sickeningly sweet and makes Niall’s stomach erupt into butterflies, the metaphor having a meaning after years again. 

 

She takes the first jump and with a splash comes up blubbering out water and laughing. Niall peers down, smiling, the height giving a disdainful taste in her mouth. Louis’ sweetness ebbing away. Harry walks up to her, gently nudging her elbow, “You okay?”

 

And Niall looks at his doe-eyes and she feels a strange sensation, something that was evoked when she first saw him in the lot, and she says, “Yes. I am.”   
  


She jumps. The water rising above her as she plunges in, and for a moment, maybe, it could all end, but then she feels hands hook under her armpits and pulling her up and she gasps for air, Louis’ grinning at her as she holds her, and lunges forward to kiss her again. There is a splash behind them and it’s probably Harry. 

 

They play about for a couple of hours, exchanging jokes, and retelling stories, it’s mostly Harry and Louis filling in the pockets of silence, and when Niall’s been quiet for too long Harry pokes her arm or passes a comment her way encouraging her to fill the gaps too. 

 

“Bullocks,” Louis claims, rising out of the water and walking to the ground. “Be right back,” and Harry tosses his head back to laugh, and Niall likes the way it’s unabashed - open-mouthed and wide, and loud. 

 

“Probably had to pee,” he says looking back over to her, and catches her staring. “You know it’s awfully rude of you to sneak peeks.”

 

Niall ducks her head, laying flat on the ground, her feet in the water. There is probably a trickle of pink racing up her chest to her neck, her cheeks already warm. “No idea what you’re saying,” she tries, but Harry turns over on his belly, his taut biceps flexing as he holds up his head in his palms, “I’ve never kissed a vampire.”

 

Niall feels different, when Louis says stuff like that she feel dizzy, but right now it feels soft and comforting like she can fit into the curves of Harry’s body and finish the puzzle and will be content. She turns her face to him, a smile teasing the corners of her lips, “And I’ve never kissed a Faerie.”

 

Harry leans forward, the soft pad of his fingertips brushing her cheeks, cupping her face with his hands, her bangs lining with his forehead. Harry kisses nothing like Louis, it doesn’t taste like summer, it’s not needy nor giggly. But, that’s what it is.  _ Different _ . 

 

It’s slow, tantalizing, and it sets her stomach on fire. She feels it turn and churn and roll and somewhere along the way she finds herself flat on her back, her arms looping around his neck, playing with the wispy curls on the nape of his neck, with his body pressed gently - carefully - on top of her. He thumbs the lace of her bra, runs his palm over her belly, her skin ablaze under his touch. Harry feels like amber, like a promise that all things in past were meant to happen, but only to bring her to all the good of tomorrow. Harry feels like her tomorrow. 

 

Niall reaches to unhooks an arm and grazes the border of his left wing, they flutter under her touch and she can feel happiness oozing out of her pores and it’s different like she’d thought. The wings feel like feathers, light, but they shimmer and she likes the steady buzz her tips shake to. Harry pulls back, coming up for air, and noses the dimple in her left cheek and says, “You’re incredible.” His hot breath fanning over the crook of her neck, their legs tangled in the water.

 

“Shitting in the woods is a barbaric task if you lo -” Louis stops mid-sentence and Harry flops back onto the ground and Niall jolts up. Worry settling in that she’d done something wrong, she tucks her hair behind her ears, and says, “Lou.”   
  


Louis stands mute, soundless and her face white as a sheet. Niall gets up to her feet, catching a glimpse of Harry doing the same, but hears Louis saying, “Leave.  _ Leave!” _

 

Harry strides towards her, trying to reason, “Louis, listen. It’s not her fault I prom -”

 

Louis is shaking and Niall can see it past Harry’s build, can see it and feel it. Her chest feels tight and Niall doesn’t know what to do so she does what knows best. She  _ listens and leaves _ . 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ niallohmighty.tumblr.com / comments, kudos and all that jazz / thanks for reading!!


End file.
